


Irresistible

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam finds Jason to be irresistible.





	Irresistible

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Irresistible  
Characters: Jason and Sam  
Pairing: JaSam  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Sam finds Jason to be irresistible.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend/beta Judy for all her help and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom or characters. I only own this story.  
Words: 303 without title and ending.

*Irresistible* JaSam Drabble

The way his blue eyes lit up when he laughed always made her heart melt. Granted, Jason didn’t laugh very often but when he did, the sight was absolutely breathtaking to Sam.

When he hugged her she felt safe from anything and everything and she longed to always be in his arms. As Sam walked into their apartment and closed the door behind her, she was surprised to find her husband already home from work.

“Are you okay?” She immediately asked as she dropped her purse and keys on the desk and made her way to where Jason was standing. Jason looked at Sam and then he handed her an envelope that she had just noticed he was holding.

“What is this?” She asked as they took a seat on the couch together.

“I’m sorry Sam, but the test was negative. We can’t get pregnant.”

Sam read the letter as tears filled her eyes and she said, _“I_ can’t get pregnant. I’m never going to be a mom.”

Jason took the letter from Sam and set it on the table, turning his wife to face him. “Yes you will, Sam. You’re going to be a mom and I’m going to be a dad because we are going to adopt a baby.”

Sam looked up at her husband and with tears streaming down her cheeks she said, “You know that I love you, right?”

Jason nodded and then he said, “Of course, my being a good shot is what drew you in.”

Sam laughed and then said, “Or it might be the fact that you’re simply irresistible in every way.”

The two kissed and when they broke apart from the kiss Jason said, “I can’t wait for us to be parents.”

Sam smiled, snuggled close to her husband and said, “Neither can I.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend/beta Judy for all her help and to the readers.


End file.
